Loki's pet
by Lizzybugbob
Summary: Loki has a slave. Loki x reader


"Oh god, when is he going to get here?" I think to your self. It's been two hours. He said he'd be back in 45 minutes. You lie there, bound by a scarf, to a bed. There were many names for what I am but he preferred "slave" a little bold but, it's true it's what you were. His slave.

"Ah, nice to see you right where I left you, pet" Loki said as he walked through the door, in his asgardian robes. "Oh god he's so hot!" I think to myself, but your look said it all. "So where shall we begin this time? Hmm? handcuffs, leather belt, teaser, or should we just get right into it?" Loki thought out loud. "Well, let's just start with one thing and see where is leads us, hmm?" With a flick of his wrist, his robes were gone. His tall, muscular body, to his beautiful face, his long black hair, to his thin, but muscular legs.

He slowly put a gag on my mouth. Just like always, trying to drag things out. Trying to make it torturous for me. "Spread your legs for me sweetie." I did as I was told. But one thing I never got, is he barely said my name. Well my real name. He would call me things like "pet, sweetie, slave" never really liked the last one. He takes his lips and drags them slowly across my clit. I moaned hard against the gag. He knows he is taking his time. Then he ever so slowly takes his tongue up and down. "Ooh you taste so good pet." With out warning, he jabs his fingers into my entrance. First one, then two, then three. He pumps them in and out. Taking his time.

I moan hard against my gag, begging him to go faster. He starts to pick up speed. My back arches, but he pushes my stomach back down. "Now, now. Don't do that. Or I may be forced to punish you" he says with a naughty smile. Finally, he goes faster, and faster. Ooh it felt so good. My back arches again, I try to bring it back down before he notices. His punishments were less than enjoyable. But he notices. "I'll give you one more chance. If you do it again, you'll be on your stomach, wishing you controlled your body" he snickers. He takes his fingers out, but brings his body up to mine, kissing his way up my stomach. He takes off the gag, and kisses my lips. So passionate, with lust in his eyes. My back arches. My eyes dilate with fear, because it was obvious he noticed. "I warned you, did I not, pet." He undoes the scarf, just to flip me over and tie me down again.

He grabs a leather belt from the table. "You know I hate doing this to you. But I have a lesson to teach you." He says, replacing the gag. One hand comes down, with so much force. I cry against my gag. He always started with his hand, "to prevent bruising" he would say. Another strike comes down. By the end of this "warm up". His hand will be a red print on my rear. He stops at five "Now, that was just a warm up. You'll receive 25 blows with the belt. Am I clear?" I nod. "If you misbehave, we'll just start over again." One, two three. He gently touches where he had just hit me. Stoking my arse. Four, five. My eyes begin to water. I am trying so hard not to move, that will just lead him to start over. We get to 15, and my whole body wincing against the blow. "Ooh, come now pet, you must take your punishment. Once you do, we can get back to having fun." He strokes my arse tenderly. Almost massaging. It helps a little, but the pain is bad. "Ten more" I think to myself "just ten more" five more come down. I arch my back in pain. But bring it back down. Unfortunately, he notices. "I told you, that I would start over again. I don't like it, but I must teach you, pet" It starts all over again. When we get to 20, I think he might stop. He bends down and kissing the area tenderly. He leaves tender love marks all around my backside. He wipes his tongue across. I moan in pleasure. But, the last five come anyway.

"I think you've had enough." He says sweetly. "You were so good about taking your punishment." He says, rubbing my arse so gently, that you would never suspect that he was capable of causing pain. He's sweet when he wants to be. Other times, he's an oh, so naughty boy. He undoes the scarf and flips me over. "Now, where were we? Oh yes." He says as he sticks himself inside me. He crawls up my body, still inside me. He lays on top of me, kissing my neck. Knowing where it's sensitive. He starts to pump agonizingly slow. I moan, trying to make him go faster. "All in good time, darling" he takes his fingers and runs them the length of my body. His cool johentiheim touch making a trail of goose bumps that he will turn into fire. He starts to pick up speed. I moan. He moans. The tell tale twich in between his thighs, showing he's close to his climax. He cums inside me, I moan hard against my gag as my own climax spreads through my body.

He pulls himself out, and runs his fingertips the length of my body. Then his tongue follows. Leaving a fire of pleasure in his wake. He brings himself up to my face. He puts his lips against mine, probing his sway into my mouth with his tongue. I can't help but let him in. He swipes his tongue across my teeth. Our tongues fight for dominance, but he knows he'll win. He brings his mouth to my ear, just letting his breath touch my neck. His breath is warm, but cool at the same time.

He unties the scarf. "Now that I've been such a naughty boy, why don't I show you what a gentleman I can be, alexia?" With a flick of his wrist we are both clothed. Him in his leather asgardian robes, and me in a beautiful red dress. He holds out he hand, which I gladly take. Not knowing what to expect. He's never used my real name before. Loki, the god of mischief, and Alexia, the god of, what was I god of exactly? Sex, no, that's no good. Maybe I'm just alexia, loki's slave. Maybe he wants it to be more than that. God I hope so. Maybe one day I'll rule next to Loki.


End file.
